Como Eu Queria Meu Dezembro
by Raye Minamino
Summary: Touya sofre por uma perda, agora sozinho na sua casa no inverno de um dezembro, ele lamenta...


Título: **Como eu queria (Meu Dezembro)**

Autora: Raye Minamino

Anime: Card Captor Sakura

Categoria: Songfic (Yaoi)

Casal: Touya e Yukito

Música: My December

Cantor: Linkin Park

Como eu queria (Meu Dezembro)

É uma tarde de inverno em um mês de Dezembro. Várias famílias se preparam para o Natal enquanto as crianças se divertem na neve...

**This is my December.**

Esse é o meu dezembro.

**This is my time of the year.**

Essa é a minha época do ano.

**This is my December**.

Esse é o meu dezembro.

**This is all so clear.**

Isso tudo é tão claro.

Eu estou aqui sozinho, nesta enorme casa fria. Papai viajando, minha irmã com o namorado... Eu aqui, na tristeza da solidão e na quietude da escuridão... Pensando em você...

**This is my December.**

Esse é o meu dezembro.

**This is my snow covered home.**

Essa é a minha casa coberta de neve.

**This is my December.**

Esse é o meu dezembro.

**This is me alone.**

Esse sou eu sozinho.

Fico pensando em minha vida. Nas coisas que ganhei e que perdi, nas que fiz e me orgulhei e das quais não me orgulho... Dentre estas coisas estava você...

**And I...**

E eu...

**Just wish that I didn't feel.**

Apenas queria não ter sentido.

**Like there was something I missed**.

Que lá tinha algo que eu perdi.

Sim, você! Sei que fui bruto, disse coisas que lhe magoaram. Você sempre foi gentil comigo, sempre me ajudou... E eu? O que fiz? Só te retribui com a minha arrogância e minha frieza...

**And I...**

E eu...

**Take back all the things I said.**

Retiro tudo o que disse.

**To make you feel like that.**

Para te fazer sentir daquele jeito.

Não ganhei nada com isso. Apenas o seu silêncio e sua amargura e foi justamente por causa de minhas ações e palavras que perdi você...

**And I...**

E eu...

**Just wish that I didn't feel.**

Apenas queria não ter sentido.

**Like there was something I missed.**

Que lá tinha algo que eu perdi.

Mas saiba que cada palavra foi sem a minha vontade. Não era a minha intenção te magoar, queria te fazer a pessoa mais feliz do mundo. Desculpe-me se não cumpri com meu dever e com minha promessa...

**And I...**

E eu...

**Take back all the things that I said to you.**

Retiro todas as coisas que eu disse para você.

Minha maior vontade era de estar perto de você agora. Faria de tudo para poder sentir seu calor, seu toque, seus lábios nos meus... Daria tudo se fosse preciso...

**And I'd give it all away.**

E eu desistiria de tudo.

**Just to have somewhere to go to.**

Apenas para ter um lugar para onde ir.

**Give it all away.**

Daria tudo.

**To have someone to come home to**.

Para ter com quem voltar para casa.

Sei que tudo não passa de um sonho. Um sonho pelo qual me mantém firme e cheio de esperanças de que um dia você vai voltar para mim. Sei que também é uma mentira, mas uma mentira da qual eu necessito para viver e seguir em frente...

**This is my December.**

Esse é o meu dezembro.

**These are my snow covered dreams.**

Esses são meus sonhos cobertos de neve.

**This is me pretending.**

Esse sou eu fingindo.

**This is all I need.**

Isso é tudo o que eu preciso.

A mentira que desejo com todas forças para que fosse verdade. Para que você pudesse chegar com seu caloroso sorriso e dizer que tudo não passava de uma brincadeira e de que você vai estar sempre perto de mim, pelo resto da vida... Mas não é assim...

**And I...**

E eu...

**Just wish that I didn't feel.**

Apenas queria não ter sentido.

**Like there was something I missed.**

Que tinha lá algo que eu perdi.

Sinto muito por ter sido tão duro com você. De não ter acreditado que seu amor por mim era tão imenso. Pois eu acreditava que eu, apenas eu, te amava... Mais do que você á mim. Suas palavras tristes e suas lágrimas estão vívidas em minha memória...

**And I...**

E eu...

**Take back all the things that I said to you.**

Retiro todas as coisas que eu disse para você.

Queria que você estivesse comigo para podermos voltar para esta casa todos os dias e nos refugiarmos no escuro de nosso quarto e no calor de nossa cama... Faria qualquer coisa para isso... Mas ainda lembro de você indo embora para nunca mais voltar.

**And I'd give it all away.**

E eu desistiria de tudo.

**Just to have somewhere to go to.**

Apenas para ter um lugar para onde ir.

**Give it all away**

Daria tudo

**To have someone to come home to.**

Para ter com quem voltar para a casa.

Olho pela janela e vejo como as pessoas são felizes, como riem. Os casais passeando pela calçada abraçados para se aquecerem do frio... Nesta neve tão fria como me sinto por dentro, sem o seu amor...

**This is my December.**

Esse é o meu dezembro.

**This is my time of the year.**

Essa é a minha época do ano.

**This is my December.**

Esse é o meu dezembro.

**This is all so clear.**

Isso tudo é tão claro.

Queria ser um desses casais e andar pela rua abraçado de você sem vergonha e não ligando para o preconceito de algumas pessoas...

**And I'd give it all away...**

E eu desistiria de tudo...

**Just to have somewhere to go to.**

Apenas para ter um lugar para onde ir.

**Give it all away...**

Desistiria de tudo...

**To have someone to come home to.**

Para ter com quem voltar para casa.

É engraçado, pois seu nome significa neve... Te amo e sempre te amarei Yukito Tsukishiro, meu Yuki!

_FIM! _


End file.
